Human
by Snow Illusion
Summary: Cyborg has to make a difficult choice. [Short. Oneshot.]


Human

Written by: Snow Illusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

He sat there. He sat there, with his fingers clasped together, his head bent. Electronic pulses were being sent through his electronic veins. Electronics is what held him together, kept his human part sane. Whatever human parts he had left. Last time he checked, he was 15 human. That was not a lot, in his opinion.

He sighed. Everything he had ever wanted was laid before him, and he still sat dumb struck in the same position he had been before he was told the supposedly great news. A chance to be 100 human. Why wasn't he jumping for joy?

He had gone over the possibilities that his mechanical wires had recrossed his brain into thinking he wanted to remain half-robot. As if his automatic parts had taken on lives of their own and started controlling him. Because who in their right mind would want to stay in this state? This state between human and machine?

He rubbed his temples softly. Still human skin there. And his face. He loved his face. He favored his cheekbones the most. The hard, structured bone, instead of hard and structured metal. And his ever so soft lips. He patted them lightly and more pulses ran through him. His body was telling the other part of his body that the lips were soft. He didn't want that. He didn't want messages to be sent over and over and over again until his computerized brain recognized the code, he just wanted to _feel._

Sighing again he came to stand before his creation. His eye flickered slightly against the large piece of machinery.

He growled angrily at himself. All he had to do was step inside. That was it. And the machines...the machines would take care of the rest. He could trust the machines to do their job. After all...he was one of them. One tiny step, and he would feel warm blood coursing through his brand new human legs. He would have a completely human skull and scalp. Another eye. Depth perception. Ah, depth perception. How he missed that.

But then again, he would never feel the surge of power from sonic energy. That adrenaline that he often found himself getting high on during particularly horrible fights. He would never use night vision again, jump high into the air, take beatings like no human could take. He would just be Victor. Victor Stone.

He had asked the other Titans what they thought. What they thought he should do. Robin stated blandly that it was his choice and walked away promptly into the training room. Beast Boy was still fretting over the fact that it was possible that Cyborg could even build a machine like that. He had missed the point entirely. Starfire just flew into the air, her wild mane of scarlet hair following her. She smiled brightly and explained, "Oh, glorious! Now Cyborg will be the human like Robin!"

And Raven didn't say anything.

She just shut her book and walked away.

Pounding his curled fist against a steel wall, Cyborg hissed. She had walked away. He needed her opinion most, and he didn't know why. Perhaps it was because she was a halfling like him. Perhaps it was because the two had grown oddly close after Trigon was defeated. Perhaps it was because he knew she was the only one that would tell him the goddamn truth.

She had once told him that being a cyborg was a part of him. After a particular conversation the two had had after Trigon had been defeated, the teammates had talked off their own heritages. She had told him that he was who he was, and he couldn't change it. And if he could, would he really want to?

Cyborg didn't have the answer then, and he didn't have the answer now.

A soft blue light filtered in through a glass window of the machine and shaded itself upon the tormented Teen Titan. He shaded his eyes. This was it. He was going to do it. It was now or never. He would be human...again.

It was then that it struck him.

He would be human. _Again._

And he smiled because of it. He had been human once. He had already done it. Why was he trying to go back now, when he had already accepted his automatic fate?

A crash was heard within the Tower. And when Raven would knock on Cyborg's door to make sure he had not been effected, she would only be greeted by shards of metal littering his floor. Shards of a certain creation that Cyborg had slaved over, and eventually destroyed. And she would smile.


End file.
